


Seeing is Believing

by Gallicenae



Category: The X-Files, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallicenae/pseuds/Gallicenae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder and Scully investigate strange occurrences by questioning curious residents of Xavier's school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing is Believing

**Author's Note:**

> The only character I own is Trefin Ambrose.

They both stepped from the car on that late morning, she with a look of obvious disapproval and he with a quirky smile flashing across his face.

“You can’t possibly think they really exist. I mean, yes there is biological evidence working in your favor this time Mulder, but other than a few genetic mutations giving babies six toes or webbed hands, it’s – what you’re suggesting doesn’t make sense. If this really is a possibility, then why wouldn’t more people know about these, these-”

"You can call them ‘people’ Scully. And why can’t they exist? How many cases have we worked on where someone had unexplainable psychic ability, or other strange powers we’ve only happened across a handful of times?”

The red head gave an exasperated sigh, frustrated with her partner’s constant willingness to always believe in the most outlandish of tales. Her pursed lips and raised eyebrow always gave away her skepticism. “So, you’re telling me that I should not only accept the idea of people who can walk through walls or have radiation powers but that we’re actually going to meet some in person?”

“Oh, there’s even a guy who can shoot lasers from his eyes!”

“You don’t say.” She rolled her eyes and followed after him, squinting into the New England sunlight. 

Mulder had pulled her from browsing through a medical journal to investigate a run of ‘odd coincidences’ of purported mutant attacks involving a snake-like creature. This recent X-File led them to the Xavier Institute of Higher Learning, what they’d been informed was a rather special school for gifted children. How special, only Mulder could guess.

\-------  
Their knocks were answered by a gruff man slightly taller than Scully, a cigar smoldering in his mouth. He peered at them, raising a lip slightly to blow out a bittersweet smoke. “You got an appointment?”

“Uh, yes, unless this isn’t a school and you’re not Professor Xavier.” They were both met with silence from the man, even as they flashed their identification.

“Woah! Real FBI agents, freaking sweet!” A little red-headed boy with freckles peeked out behind the brusque man with hairy arms. “Do you have real guns too? Can I see?”

“Pipe down, shorty.” The man grabbed the boy’s collar before he had a chance to interrogate the agents any further with his questions. “Well, Bub, I’m not the guy you’re looking for, but you’re at the right place.” 

“Shorty, that’s an interesting name.” Scully folded her badge and put it back inside her coat, not the least bit concerned that her joke sounded serious.

“Look lady, that’s not my name. That’s just what some of these jerks call me. You can call me Trefin, seeing how fine you are.” The freckled boy grinned up at her, quite happy to be the center of her attention for the moment.

“Wow, Mulder, did you bring me all this way to be hit on by a twelve year old?”

Mulder was grinning, chuckling under his breath. 

“Ah welcome, please don’t mind young Mr. Ambrose there, he’s quite a charmer. I understand you’ve had some questions concerning some recent violent activity in the area. Please, make yourselves at home.”

They both turned their attention to the speaker, or at least tried.

“Mulder, tell me you heard that.”

“Yep.”

“Who said that? Where’d that voice come from?” Scully was looking around wildly, not catching how the little boy next to her was grinning.

A man and woman came toward them smiling warmly, extending their hands in greeting.

Mulder nodded at the man, “Nice glasses. I’m a little jealous I haven’t found a pair myself.”

“Yeah, they’re my best feature. I’m Scott Summers and this is Jean Grey.”

“Mr. Summers, Ms. Grey. I’m Agent Scully and this is Agent Mulder.”

“Yes, we know. Welcome. The Professor has asked us to show you around for the time being. He’s in the middle of his theory class and cannot pull himself away just yet.”

Scully would have scoffed at the auburn haired woman opposite had she and Mulder not been the object of a fair amount of stares coming from the various hallways branching from the main corridor.


End file.
